


The Dragon's Vault

by CelticPhoenix



Series: Random Things Wot I Write [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic Cop!, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I stepped out onto the boulevard, I could see crowds, the mana shining, contrasting with the emotionlessness of the neon signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Vault

As I stepped out onto the boulevard, I could feel, more than see, the massed crowds. The mana, chi, life essence, whatever you wanna call it, it was almost tangible.

I kept walking, the neon signs telling me to buy, the sheer lack of emotion rolling off of them nearly blinding in the contrast.

I hated it.

But I had a job, then I could turn the inhibitor implants back on. The bank downtown, the Dragon's Vault, had been robbed for the first time in three centuries. They needed an expert eye.

And apparently, as an ex-cop turned consultant, I fit the bill.

I readied a few diagnostic spells, and stepped inside.


End file.
